O Pior Namorado do Mundo
by FireKai
Summary: Makoto x OC. Makoto arranja um namorado, Satoshi, mas rapidamente se farta dele, pois ele é muito chato e mentiroso. As amigas convencem-na a dar-lhe uma segunda oportunidade, mas as coisas não correm pelo melhor. Oneshot.


**Título:** O Pior Namorado do Mundo

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Casal: **Makoto Kino e Satoshi Nigwan, Usagi Tsukino e Mamoru Chiba

**Aviso: **Sailor Moon e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Makoto x OC. Makoto arranja um namorado, Satoshi, mas rapidamente se farta dele, pois ele é muito chato e mentiroso. As amigas convencem-na a dar-lhe uma segunda oportunidade, mas as coisas não correm pelo melhor. Oneshot.

**O Pior Namorado do Mundo**

Makoto entrou no quarto de Rei. Rei, Minako, Usagi e Ami já estavam lá, sentadas em volta da mesa, a estudar.

"Olá Mako." disse Usagi, sorrindo. "Hoje chegaste mais tarde."

"Desculpem, mas não me consegui escapar mais cedo." disse Makoto, sentando-se ao lado das amigas. "O Satoshi não me deixou vir logo embora."

"Ora, é o teu namorado. É normal que queira passar algum tempo contigo." disse Rei.

"Mas também é importante estudar." disse Ami.

"Mako, já namoras com o Satoshi há duas semanas e ainda só o vimos uma vez." disse Minako. "Tens de o convidar para passar algum tempo connosco."

"Só se vocês quiserem morrer de tédio." disse Makoto, desanimada.

"Mas o que é que se passa?" perguntou Usagi.

"O Satoshi é um chato!" exclamou Makoto. "Eu sei que queria arranjar um namorado e antes de namorarmos, o Satoshi parecia ser divertido e boa pessoa, mas agora que namoramos, já vi que não é assim."

"Mas ele é chato porquê? Tem interesses diferentes dos teus?" perguntou Rei.

"Ele é completamente diferente de mim, em tudo. É um chato, porque não se cala, diz várias piadas sem piada nenhuma, fala de coisas que não interessam a ninguém, está sempre a gabar-se de alguma coisa e eu acho que o que ele diz não pode ser verdade, por isso, é um mentiroso." disse Makoto, suspirando.

"Ena, coitada da ti." disse Minako, pensativa. "Mas se não está a resultar, devias terminar o namoro com ele."

"Estás a desistir demasiado depressa." disse Ami. "O amor é como os estudos. Precisa de trabalhar para dar resultados."

"Será? Mas ele é tão chato..." disse Makoto, hesitante.

"Olha, porque é que não combinas alguma coisa com ele para amanhã e nós vamos convosco? Assim podemos conhecê-lo melhor e ver se realmente achamos que a vossa relação pode ter futuro ou se é melhor terminares logo tudo com ele." sugeriu Rei.

"Eu não posso, porque tenho de estudar." disse Ami.

"E eu amanhã tenho a manhã ocupada e vou sair com o Mamoru à tarde." disse Usagi.

"Eu posso ir." disse Minako. "E a Rei também."

"Pronto... vou combinar uma saída com o Satoshi e vamos as três com ele." disse Makoto, mais confiante. "Espero que isto corra bem."

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Makoto, Minako e Rei estavam à espera de Satoshi no parque da cidade.

"Ele nunca mais chega." disse Makoto, impaciente.

"Oh, ele deve estar a chegar." disse Rei.

"É um simples atraso. Acontece." disse Minako.

"Não. Ele é sempre assim, chega sempre atrasado aos nossos encontros." disse Makoto. "Mais uma coisa chata sobre ele."

Alguns minutos depois, Satoshi, um rapaz de cabelos negros, chegou finalmente.

"Olá a todas. Desculpem o atraso, mas é que quando vinha para cá, uma senhora que ia atrás de mim começou a gritar. Virei-me e vi que um ladrão lhe estava a tentar roubar a mala. Ele tirou-lhe a mala e começou a fugir. Eu, num acto heróico e de grande coragem, fui a correr atrás dele e consegui apanhá-lo. Recuperei a mala, chamei a polícia e ele foi levado." disse Satoshi.

"Uau, grande coragem, Satoshi." disse Minako, espantada.

Makoto revirou os olhos. Tinha quase a certeza de que Satoshi estava a mentir e nada daquilo tinha acontecido.

"Então, querem ir a algum lado em especial?" perguntou Satoshi. "Podemos ir ao centro comercial. Os meus pais, que são riquíssimos, têm lá imensos conhecidos, sabem? De certeza que nos fazem descontos em tudo o que queiram comprar."

"A sério? Que bom!" disse Minako, entusiasmada.

Eles começaram a caminhar em direcção ao centro comercial. Satoshi começou a falar com Minako sobre riqueza e a contar piadas, enquanto Makoto abanava a cabeça. Rei aproximou-se mais dela.

"Estou a perceber porque é que dizes que ele é um chato." murmurou Rei. "O que ele contou sobre o ladrão, deve ser mentira, não achas?"

"Tenho quase a certeza." respondeu Makoto. "E a parte dos pais ricos e do desconto no centro comercial, também acho que é mentira, mas veremos."

Ao chegarem ao centro comercial, Minako decidiu comprar um vestido.

"Então, tenho desconto nesta loja?" perguntou ela, sorrindo.

"Nesta não. Os meus pais não conhecem o dono desta loja. Talvez de outra." disse Satoshi.

Mas em todas as lojas que entraram e em que uma das meninas estava interessada em algo, Satoshi dizia sempre que os pais não conheciam ninguém daquela loja.

"E que tal comermos umas pipocas?" perguntou Satoshi.

"Pode ser." disse Makoto.

"Óptimo. Mas como me esqueci da carteira, tem de ser uma de vocês a pagar."

As três amigas entreolharam-se, aborrecidas. Quando saíram do centro comercial, as três amigas livraram-se de Satoshi e foram em direcção ao templo do avô de Rei.

"Já perceberam porque é que ele é um chato?" perguntou Makoto.

"Sim, deu bem para ver." disse Rei.

"Eu ainda pensei que ele até era interessante, mas obviamente que ele é um mentiroso." disse Minako. "É melhor acabares tudo com ele de uma vez por todas."

"Tenho de concordar com a Minako." disse Rei.

"Eu já tinha falado nisso, mas vocês acharam que eu devia dar-lhe outra oportunidade e vocês queriam conhecê-lo melhor. Mas pronto, está decidido, amanhã acabo tudo com ele!" disse Makoto.

Mas à noite, Makoto recebeu um telefonema de Usagi, perguntando como tudo tinha corrido.

"Hum, estou a ver, correu mesmo mal." disse Usagi, pensativa. "Mas sabes, talvez ele se comporte de maneira diferente na presença de outro casal."

"O que queres dizer?" perguntou Makoto, sem perceber.

"Porque é que não marcamos eu, tu, o Satoshi e o Mamoru, para irmos sair os quatro amanhã à tarde e depois irmos jantar fora? Eu acho que era boa ideia." disse Usagi. "Acho que, se o Satoshi vir como o Mamoru se comporta, talvez veja que está a agir erradamente."

"Será?" perguntou Makoto, hesitante.

"Acho que não custa tentar." disse Usagi. "Mas tu é que sabes."

"Eu... está bem, vou falar com ele. Mas é a última oportunidade que lhe dou."

Makoto ligou a Satoshi de seguida e marcou tudo para o dia seguinte.

"Vou adorar sair contigo, Mako." disse Satoshi. "Eu gosto sempre de estar contigo. És a segunda pessoa com quem gosto de passar o meu tempo."

"Er... quem é a primeira?"

"Ora, eu mesmo." disse Satoshi, rindo-se. "Quem melhor do que eu próprio para passar tempo comigo mesmo?"

Makoto não respondeu, mas no seu íntimo, achou que os planos para o dia seguinte, não iam correr muito bem. E Makoto, não podia estar mais certa.

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto e Satoshi foram sair todos juntos e Satoshi voltou a falar pelos cotovelos.

"E eu disse ao meu motorista que não tolerava que ele tivesse chegado meio minuto atrasado. E pronto, despedi-o." concluiu Satoshi.

"Despediste o motorista por ele ter chegado meio minuto atrasado?" perguntou Usagi, surpreendida. "Mas isso é uma estupidez!"

"Ora, eu é que sei, não?" perguntou Satoshi, um pouco irritado. "Makoto, esta tua amiga é um pouco, como direi, impertinente."

"Ei, Satoshi, vê lá como falas da Usagi." disse Makoto, irritada.

"Pois, ela é minha namorada." disse Mamoru, igualmente irritado.

"E estou mesmo aqui ao lado." disse Usagi. "Ao menos, se querias falar mal de mim, esperavas que eu estivesse afastada para não ouvir."

Ignorando a irritação dos outros três, Satoshi começou a falar de novo. Makoto teve a sensação de que Mamoru estivera prestes a dar um murro a Satoshi, mas tinha-se controlado. Não era de admirar. Até à própria Makoto tinha apetecido dar um murro a Satoshi.

Quando começou a cair a noite, o grupo decidiu ir jantar. Satoshi tinha decidido que iam a um restaurante caro.

"Eu só como em restaurantes caros. Não consigo comer nesses lugares comuns, muito menos pizzas e coisas assim." disse Satoshi. "O meu docinho de mel é que gosta dessas coisas."

"Docinho de mel?" perguntou Usagi, sem perceber.

"Às vezes, ele chama-me assim." disse Makoto.

"Pois é, não é querida?" perguntou Satoshi, sorrindo. "Adoro a Makoto. O nosso namoro está para durar."

Usagi e Mamoru entreolharam-se. Makoto cerrou os punhos. Não concordava nada com o que Satoshi tinha dito.

"Bom, vou num instante à casa de banho. Não costumo ir às casas de banho dos restaurantes. São... nojentas." disse Satoshi.

"Ora, não são nada." disse Usagi.

"E o que é que tu sabes disso? Com essa cara de pobre, de certeza que quase nunca vens a restaurantes nenhuns." disse Satoshi.

Mamoru levantou-se, irritado.

"Ei, vê lá como falas com a minha namorada!" gritou ele, zangado.

"Ok, não te precisas de irritar. Pareces um homem das cavernas, que só sabe resolver as coisas a lutar. Bom, vou à casa de banho." disse Satoshi, afastando-se.

Mamoru voltou a sentar-se.

"Aquele rapaz é um parvalhão." disse ele.

"Pois, eu sei." disse Makoto. "Não o suporto mais. Sempre com os seus ares de superioridade. E agora até vos aborrece a vocês. Tenho mesmo de acabar tudo com ele."

Nesse momento, tocou o telemóvel de Satoshi, que ele tinha deixado em cima da mesa.

"Será que devo atender?" perguntou Makoto, hesitante.

"Pode ser algo importante." disse Usagi.

Makoto abanou a cabeça, pegou no telemóvel e atendeu.

"Estou?"

"Quem fala?" perguntou uma voz do outro lado da linha. "Tu não és o Satoshi!"

"O Satoshi foi à casa de banho." disse Makoto.

"Ah, ok. Bem, eu queria falar com ele, mas posso ligar depois."

"Se quiseres, eu posso dar-lhe algum recado." ofereceu-se Makoto.

"Bem, podes dizer-lhe que a namorada dele, Sarah, ligou e que, se ele puder, me ligue rapidamente."

Makoto ficou chocada por uns segundos.

"Desculpa? Disseste que eras namorada dele?" perguntou Makoto.

"Sim, sou." respondeu Sarah.

"Eu é que sou a namorada dele!"

"O quê? Estás louca? Eu já namoro com ele há quase um ano."

Makoto ficou vermelha de fúria.

"Ok, pois fica sabendo que o teu namorado andou a namorar comigo nas últimas duas semanas. Mas não te preocupes, que eu já ia acabar tudo com ele. Não o suporto!"

Makoto desligou a chamada e olhou para Mamoru e Usagi, que estavam confusos.

"O Satoshi tem outra namorada." disse Makoto. "Foi ela que ligou agora."

"O quê? A sério?" perguntou Usagi, surpreendida. "Quem diria..."

"Já namoram há quase um ano."

"Estranho... ela não deve ser muito normal, para ter aturado o Satoshi por quase um ano." disse Mamoru.

"Pois agora, tenho a certeza absoluta de que quero terminar tudo com o Satoshi." disse Makoto, cerrando os punhos. "Ele vai pagar por me ter enganado."

Um minuto depois, Satoshi saiu da casa de banho e regressou à mesa, onde os outros três o esperavam.

"Então, mais calmos?" perguntou Satoshi.

"Oh, muito mais." disse Makoto, com um falso sorriso. "Sabes quem ligou para o teu telemóvel? A tua namorada Sarah."

Satoshi pareceu atrapalhado.

"Er... a Sarah... bem... docinho de mel, eu posso explicar!" disse Satoshi.

"Eu não quero saber. Está tudo acabado entre nós. Tu és um chato e eu já não te posso ouvir! E ainda por cima, tens outra namorada!" gritou Makoto, furiosa.

"Ora, tu também não és nada de especial! Deves pensar que és boa, mas és uma pobretanas que não vale nada!"

Makoto ficou super vermelha e no momento seguinte, deu um murro com toda a força em Satoshi, que voou pelo restaurante e foi cair em cima de uma mesa onde outras pessoas estavam a jantar. A mesa partiu-se em dois e Satoshi caiu no chão.

"E isto é por me teres insultado! E não gosto que me chamem docinho de mel!" gritou Makoto.

O gerente do restaurante, assustado, aproximou-se.

"Olhe para isto! Estragou aquela mesa!" gritou ele, irritado.

"Não se preocupe. Aquele rapaz é rico. Ele paga-lhe os estragos. Adeus."

Makoto, Usagi e Mamoru saíram rapidamente do restaurante. O gerente aproximou-se de Satoshi.

"Você tem de pagar pela mesa partida." disse o gerente. "Mas não deve ser difícil. Já que é rico."

"Mas é mentira! Eu só finjo que sou rico, mas não tenho dinheiro nenhum!" exclamou Satoshi, assustado.

"Ai sim? Nesse caso, vou arranjar-lhe maneira de pagar a mesa com o seu trabalho." disse o gerente.

Na rua, Makoto, Mamoru e Usagi iam a caminhar lentamente.

"Sinto-me melhor agora." disse Makoto. "Já não tenho de aturar o chato do Satoshi."

"É pena que as coisas não tenham resultado entre vocês." disse Usagi.

"Mas também, ficas melhor sem ele. Hás-de arranjar um namoro que seja perfeito para ti." disse Mamoru.

"Sim. Mais vale só, que mal acompanhada." disse Makoto, suspirando.

E assim, durante um mês, Satoshi teve de trabalhar no restaurante, lavando pratos para pagar a mesa partida e ficou sem as duas namoradas, pois Sarah também terminou o namoro com ele.


End file.
